sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rio Lobo
| story = Burton Wohl | starring = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = William H. Clothier | editing = John Woodcock | studio = | distributor = }} | released = | runtime = 114 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6 millionNat Segaloff, Final Cuts: The Last Films of 50 Great Directors, Bear Manor Media 2013, p. 126-130. | gross = $4.25 million "All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976 p 48 }} Rio Lobo is a 1970 American Western film starring John Wayne. The film was the last film directed by Howard Hawks, from a script by Leigh Brackett. The film was shot in Technicolor with a running time of 114 minutes. The musical score was composed by Jerry Goldsmith and the movie was filmed at Cuernavaca in the Mexican state of Morelos and at Tucson, Arizona. It was the third Howard Hawks film varying the idea of a sheriff defending his office against belligerent outlaw elements in the town, after Rio Bravo (1959) and El Dorado (1966), both also starring John Wayne. Plot During the American Civil War, Col. Cord McNally, has left his close friend, Lt. Ned Forsythe, in charge of the Union troops on a Union army payroll train. However, Confederates led by Capt. Pierre Cordona and Sgt. Tuscarora Phillips hijack the train. Their scheme uses a very elaborate plan which suggests that the Confederates must have gotten detailed inside information about the transport. During the robbery, Forsythe is fatally injured, and McNally personally takes up the pursuit. His squad is spread thinner and thinner, until McNally is left on his own, and Cordona and his men capture him. McNally tricks them by leading them into a Union camp and raising the alarm, and as the Confederates flee, he overpowers Cordona and Tuscarora. He questions the pair about the identity of the traitor who sold them the information about the train, but they give him no information and are imprisoned. Nevertheless, the three men gain a deep mutual respect for each other, and after the war ends, McNally visits Cordona and Phillips as they are being released. He asks them once more about the traitors, but unfortunately they don't know the traitors' names and can only provide physical descriptions. McNally then tells Cordona and Tuscarora that if they should ever come across these men again, to contact him through a friend of his, Pat Cronin, who is the sheriff of Blackthorne in Texas. Tuscarora is on his way to Rio Lobo, Texas where he grew up. Some time later, McNally is contacted by Pat on instructions from Cordona, who is staying at the local hotel. When he arrives in Blackthorne, he meets a young woman, Shasta Delaney, an assistant to a medicine showman, who is wishing to report the murder of her employer that was committed by a deputy of Rio Lobo's sheriff, "Blue Tom" Hendricks. Cronin explains that he cannot intervene because Rio Lobo is outside his jurisdiction; and shortly afterwards a posse from Rio Lobo arrives and wants to take Delaney away. Delaney identifies their leader, "Whitey" Carter, as the murderer she was referring to. When one of the posse aims a gun at Cronin, Delaney shoots Whitey from under the table, resulting in a shoot-out in which McNally, Cronin and Cordona finish off the posse. Cordona, who identifies Whitey as one of the traitors McNally is looking for, tells him that Tuscarora had contacted him and told him that Phillips' father, and other ranchers from Rio Lobo are being bullied by a man named Ketcham, who installed Hendricks as his sheriff after he killed the previous incumbent. McNally, Cordona, and Delaney go to Rio Lobo, where they find the people living in terror of Hendricks and his men. Hendricks has Tuscarora arrested on trumped-up charges, so McNally's group goes to get help from Tuscarora's father, Old Man Philips. McNally, Cordona, and Philips sneak into Ketcham's ranch in order to take him as a hostage, and McNally discovers that Ketcham is really Union Sergeant Major Ike Gorman, the second traitor he was searching for. McNally forces Ketcham to sign the title deeds of the ranches back to their rightful owners, then the men retreat to Rio Lobo, where they order Hendricks and his men to vacate the town jail. They take over the building for cover, freeing Tuscarora, while Cordona goes for the Cavalry. Meanwhile, Tuscarora's girlfriend Maria Carmen, and her friend, Amelita, lend assistance. For that, Hendricks slashes Amelita's face, and Amelita swears to Cord that she will kill Hendricks. Ketcham's men capture Cordona and offer to trade him for Ketcham. In the meantime, word spreads of the trade, and several ranchers turn up to help, knowing that, if McNally fails, the town will have gained nothing from the returned deeds. During the prisoner exchange, Cordona dives from the bridge into the river where Tuscarora is hiding. McNally yells out that Ketcham is now bankrupt, having signed the deeds back, so the furious sheriff guns Ketcham down, and in turn McNally shoots Hendricks in the leg. McNally then gets shot in his own leg by one of the deputies, and is dragged back into the cantina by Philips. After a failed attempt to blow up the cantina McNally's force is in, the remaining bandits are outflanked by the rest of the townspeople, who have rallied to help. Hendrick's men realize that all is lost, and they flee. Hendricks shoots at them, but he has been using his rifle as a crutch and, with its muzzle clogged with dust, it explodes in his face as he fires it. As he stumbles to his horse, Amelita guns him down, thus keeping her promise and liberating the town from its final menace. Cast * John Wayne as Col. Cord McNally * Jorge Rivero as Capt. Pierre Cordona aka "Frenchy" * Jennifer O'Neill as Shasta Delaney * Christopher Mitchum as Sgt. Tuscarora Phillips * Jack Elam as Phillips * Victor French as Ike Gorman/Ketcham * Susana Dosamantes as María Carmen * Sherry Lansing as Amelita * David Huddleston as Dr. Ivor Jones – Dentist * Mike Henry as Rio Lobo Sheriff "Blue Tom" Hendricks * Bill Williams as Blackthorne Sheriff Pat Cronin * Jim Davis as Rio Lobo Deputy * Robert Donner as Deputy Whitey Carter * Hank Worden as Hank – Hotel Manager * Peter Jason as Lt. Ned Forsythe * Edward Faulkner as Lt. Harris * Chuck Courtney as Chuck * George Plimpton as 4th Gunman Production The film was meant to be shot in Durango, Mexico on a budget of $5 million. However shooting on the movie Lawman took up facilities there so Hawks and Cinema Center had to spend an extra $1 million to allow shooting at Old Tucson, and near Los Angeles.'Lawman' Won a Shoot-out With 'Rio Lobo' on Location in Mexico SHIVAS, MARK. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 28 June 1970: p26. Hawks was injured while filming the railway scene, requiring four stitches.Howard Hawks Injured The Washington Post, Times Herald (1959-1973) D.C 28 Mar 1970: C2. Hawks said he had to fight Cinema Center to cast Chris Mitchum in the movie.Filmdom's Gray Fox Back on the Job Again: The Gray Fox Is Back at It Warga, Wayne. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 24 May 1970: s1 The script was rewritten throughout production.John Wayne: A Hollywood Star in Old and Now Days Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 21 June 1970: q17. Critical reaction On its release, the film received mostly negative reviews.McCarthy, Todd. Howard Hawks: The Grey Fox of Hollywood, New York: Grove Press, 1997. The only notable positive review came from Roger Greenspun of The New York Times who said that the film was "close enough to greatness to stand above everything else so far in the current season." His comments surprised other critics and resulted in numerous angry letters sent to the newspaper. The performances of Christopher Mitchum, Jorge Rivero and Jennifer O'Neill were also strongly criticized. However, in subsequent years, the film has grown in stature, and currently holds a 71% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film made $4.25 million (USD) in rentals, twentieth among the highest money-making pictures of the year. It was to be Hawks' last film and is considered to be a second, if much looser, remake of Hawks’s and Wayne's classic 1959 film, Rio Bravo. (The first remake was El Dorado, with Wayne and Robert Mitchum). Soundtrack The music for Rio Lobo was composed by Jerry Goldsmith. The soundtrack album was released in Belgium in 2001 on Prometheus Records. See also * List of American films of 1970 *John Wayne filmography References External links * * * * Category:1970 films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:American Civil War films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:Batjac Productions films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Howard Hawks Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films produced by John Wayne Category:Screenplays by Leigh Brackett Category:Cinema Center Films films Category:American films